Guides de Madara
by LacrimosaSama
Summary: Comment ça, l'Akatsuki a baissé en réputation ? On les prend tantôt pour un harem, tantôt pour de nobles ninjas qui se battent pour de nobles causes. Outragé, Madara convoque tous les membres de l'Akatsuki pour redresser la barre. Oui, la méchanceté s'apprend, oui, la beauté est un art, mais non, on ne peut pas compter sur cette bande de bras cassés pour relever le niveau.


**Alors voilà, j'ai écrit cet OS sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, comment, où, mais j'ai eu cette idée, cet après-midi pendant mon très ennuyeux cours de maths -"**

**J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira, car je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.**

**Vous remarquerez que j'ai fait de Madara et de Tobi deux personnes bien distinctes car je trouvais ça plus marrant ^^**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Guide du méchant**

L'Akatsuki au grand complet était réunie : Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi et Kisame. Seul Zetsu manquait.

Ils avaient été convoqué par le diabolique Madara qui leur avait envoyé une lettre avec pour seul contenu "Apprendre à être méchant. Mardi. Neuf heures".

A l'heure du rendez-vous, tous les méchants étaient donc réunis, assis autour de la grande table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la salle de réunion. Tous, sauf Madara. Alors que ses surbordonnés commençaient à s'agacer, l'Uchiha arriva, l'air sévère. Il s'assit entre Itachi et Tobi, et dit :

- Règlee n°32 du guide de la méchanceté : on n'arrive pas à l'heure aux rendez-vous.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris, avant qu'Hidan ne prenne la parole :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, chef ?

- Je vous ai tous réunis, car un sondage à propos de notre organisation a été effectué par notre cher Zetsu.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda Konan.

- Personne ne nous voit comme des méchants. Nous sommes la risée des criminels. La plupart des gens pensent que nous sommes des criminels de secondes zone. D'autres pensent que nous avons des raisons honorables de comettre des méfaits. D'autres encore, et ce sont les pires, pensent que nous sommes un harem.

Ils le regardèrent tous, les yeux ronds, avant que le chef officieux ne continue :

- C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes tous là. Vous êtes tous de la nouvelle génération, celle qui n'a pas appris la méchanceté à la dure, comme moi. Je viens donc vous donner quelques conseils (qui sont en fait des ordres) pour redresser la barre.

- Attendez... commença Deidara, ça s'apprend la méchanceté ? On ne naît pas méchant ?

Madara éclata de rire avant de répondre :

- On naît mauvais, pas méchant.

- Est-ce que cet espèce de stage va nous aider à rentrer plus d'argent ? questionna Kakuzu d'un ton intéressé.

- Absolument, lui répondit son chef. Plus on est méchant, plus on fait peur aux gens, et plus les missions sont faciles à réaliser.

- Le seul moyen de faire peur est d'infliger la douleur, marmonna Pain.

- Bien ! Commençons par la leçon la plus importante : le rire diabolique.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il regarda longuement la petite assemblée autour de lui. Puis il se mit à rire, d'un rire terrifiant en "HAHAHA ! HAHAHA !". C'était en effet tout ce qu'il y avait de plus diabolique. Puis il cessa soudainement et regarda de nouveau ses employés :

- Vous arrivez à vous forcer à faire ça ? demanda Itachi un sourcil levé.

- Oui. Et tout méchant doit en être capable. Vous allez me montrer chacun votre tour comment vous riez de façon diabolique. On commence par toi, Itachi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire.

- Tu dois te forcer.

- Itachi rit très rarement, vous savez, défendit Kisame.

Mais son chef ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait l'autre Uchiha, dans les yeux, Sharingans activés, et le menaçait clairement du regard. Itachi souffla, et imita à la perfection le rire que Madara venait de leur servir. Ses camarades étaient tous étonnés de voir un Itachi si expansif. Ils applaudirent, de respect, avec des "qui l'aurait cru ?".

- C'est bien digne d'un prodige Uchiha, félicita Madara, un sourire méchant sur le visage. A toi Konan.

La jeune femme prit une inspiration et se mit à rire, espérant être à la hauteur.

- Non, non, coupa le chef. C'est trop doux. Ca vient de la gorge, alors que ça doit venir du ventre. Ecoutes.

Il fit alors un grand "HA" sortant tout l'air qu'il avait emmagaziné dans son ventre. Konan, l'imita, puis continua.

- Parfait. Entraîne-toi à bien maîtriser ton air. C'est à toi Kisame.

L'homme-requin se mit aussi à rire.

- Non, bordel ! C'est beaucoup trop sympathique. On a presque envie de te prendre par les épaules et rigoler avec toi. Tire une mine plus fermée. Ne fronces pas les sourcils. En plus, tu es grand, alors tu auras l'air encore plus impressionnant avec les paumes tournées vers le ciel. Et une voix plus grave.

Kisame, un peu décontenancé, suivit les instructions de Madara. Il était un peu gêné au début, mais finit par y arriver.

- Bien, essaies quand même de faire une voix encore plus grave. A ton tour, Hidan.

- Je vais vous montrer un vrai rire de méchant moi, commenta l'argenté.

Il tourna ses paumes vers le ciel et se mit à rire. Pas du rire diabolique comme l'entendait Madara, mais d'un rire complètement fou. Les yeux presque révulsés, la langue dehors, et produisant des notes que Michael Jackson peinait à sortir.

- Mais ça n'est pas un rire diabolique, remarqua Tobi. Hidan-san n'a pas écouté les consignes.

- Non... répondit Madara très intéressé. Non... c'était parfait. C'était à un point presque au-dessus du diabolisme. C'était tout à fait _insane._

- Ce mot n'existe pas, dit Itachi en secouant la tête.

- C'est au tour de Kakuzu.

Le presque centenaire se mit à rire d'un vieux rire gras, venant bien du fond de ses tripes.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu savais rire Kaku, taquina Hidan.

- La ferme, répondit Kakuzu. C'était comment alors ? continua-t-il à l'adresse de Madara.

- Très satisfaisant. Passons à Deidara.

Le blond soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer. Et il savait que son Danna se moquerait de lui, parce qu'il lui reprochait déja d'être trop mignon. Il émit cependant un rire, qui eut une consonnance tout à fait agréable. Et d'un coup, il se sentit partir. Oui, il était pris d'un vrai fou rire et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Alors progressivement, son rire devint moins menaçant :

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, demanda Madara en se massant les tempes. J'ai dit que ça devait sortir du ventre.

- Mais je l'ai sorti du ventre, hm !

- Pas du tout.

- Il pue la merde, ton rire, commenta Hidan.

- Il faut que ton corps entier soit secoué par ce rire, continua le chef Uchiha.

Le blond retenta, sans succès.

- Plus intense !

Nouvelle tentative. Echec.

- Plus féroce !

Une de plus. Il failli recracher ses poumons. Madara lui ordonna alors de se lever, ce qu'il fit. Puis il vit son chef venir se mettre derrière lui. Il croisa les mains sur son ventre et appuya d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un grand " HA !"

- C'est exactement ça que je veux entendre, dit le brun en retournant s'asseoir. Tu t'entraîneras et tu me montreras les résultats dans une semaine. Sasori.

Le roux sourit et lâcha un genre de " hinhin " surnois.

- Hmm... j'adore ce son, dit Madara les yeux fermés. Tu as l'air tellement perfide que tu n'as même pas besoin de rire fort. Bien, voilà pour cet exercice.

- Madara-sama ne demande pas à Tobi de faire son rire diabolique ? demanda le masqué.

Tous les membres parurent gênés, les regards se firent fuyants, on entendit quelques sifflotements, et des pieds se balancer sous la table.

- Comme tu veux, finit par accepter Madara.

Et comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Tobi eut un rire enfantin, qui aurait donné le sourire à quiconque n'aspirait pas à devenir méchant. Madara soupira, mais félicita tout de même Tobi, qui était de toute façon un cas désespéré.

- Passons à l'exercice suivant : la présentation..

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Konan.

- Vous devez apprendre à vous présenter de façon _badass. _Pour tout de suite montrer à votre adversaire que vous ne plaisantez pas. Et essayez de faire en sorte que votre présentation colle avec celle de votre binôme

- Je ne comprends pas trop le principe, dit Kakuzu.

- Je vais vous montrer, déclara Madara.

Il se leva, se plaça devant la troupe. Il prit bien appui sur le sol, encra ses pieds dedans, croisa les bras sur son torse musclé, et d'une voix grave et impressionnante, il lança :

- Je suis Madara Uchiha.

Les autres se seraient attendus à plus, mais cette simple phrase était prononcée avec tellement de charisme que rien ne semblait pouvoir être ajouté. La " foule " acclama, franchement admirative.

- Je pense que je vais faire passer Konan et Pain, puisque vous êtes en total harmonie du fait de votre lien de longue date.

Les deux concernés se levèrent, Pain devant, Konan légèrement en retrait, presque de profil à leur public et commencèrent.

- Je suis Pain, celui qui fait couler les larmes du ciel d'Ame. Je suis le Dieu qui fera connaître la douleur à ce monde.

- Je suis l'ange de la mort, Konan.

- Coupé ! cria Madara. Parfait vous deux, Konan, pas besoin d'en dire plus. J'aime beaucoup les poses. Itachi et Kisame, à vous.

Ils se levèrent donc. Kisame posa la lourde Samehada sur son épaule, en souriant d'un air franchement méchant. Itachi prit place, légèrement en arrière, la manteau ouvert jusqu'au milieu du torse, le bras droit reposant dans l'ouverture, Sharingans activés :

- Uchiha Itachi. Détenteur du Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Hoshigaki Kisame, épéiste de la Brume. Et voici Samehada déjà toute excitée par ton chakra.

- Coupé. C'était très bien aussi. J'adore le nom de famille avan le prénom, comme les japonais. Hidan et Kakuzu, c'est votre tour.

Le binôme se leva. Kakuzu croisa les bras en lançant un regard noir. Hidan avait prit appui sur sa faux à trois lame, et souriait d'une façon arrogante.

- Hidan, fidèle disciple du Dieu Jashin. Je te sacriefirai à mon dieu, après t'avoir fait partagé ma douleur.

- Je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt de me présenter, puisque tu vas bientôt mourir. Néanmoins mon nom est Kakuzu.

- Coupé ! Bien Kakuzu, bien. Ca, ça fait méchant. Sasori, Deidara, à vous.

Les deux se levèrent. Sasori se contenta de sourire légèrement, les yeux mi-clos comme à l'habitude, tandis que Deidara semblait totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

- J-Je suis...

- STOP ! hurla Madara. Comment tu veux avoir l'air diabolique si tu bégaies ?! Plus d'assurance !

Le blond aquiesca, les joues rouges, avant de recommencer :

- Je suis Deidara, l'artiste des explosions, hm.

- Tu n'es même pas un artiste, commenta Sasori.

- Tu veux exploser toi, hm ?

Madara soupira, agacé.

- Ne vous disputez pas devant l'ennemi. Et ça n'est pas classe "l'artiste des explosions".

Le blond tenta alors :

- Je suis Deidara, et je te ferai exploser.

- C'est naze, coupa Hidan.

- Ta gueule Hidan, répliqua son binôme.

- Kakuzu-san est tellement vulgaire, intervint Tobi.

- Je t'en foutrais moi, des vulgarités, dit l'argenté avec un sourire narquois.

Madara les écouta encore un instant avant de les stopper d'un regard. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants !

- Vous osez vous prendre pour des méchants alors que vous vous chamaillez comme des fillettes. Du nerfs bordel ! On ne se chamaille pas chez les méchants, on se menace, à la limite on se bat, mais on ne se vanne pas ! Itachi ! Debout !

L'Uchiha s'exécuta, le visage vide.

- On va simuler une dispute de méchants, prêt ?

L'autre aquiesca. Ils activèrent tous les deux leurs Sharingans :

- Itachi Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais pourtant déconseillé de croiser mon chemin à nouveau.

- Et moi je vous avais pourtant dit qu'il était hors de question que je m'écarte de cette trajectoire.

- C'est la mort que tu cherches, alors ?

- Vous ne seriez pas capables de m'y entraîner.

Madara déclencha son fameux rire diabolique avant de répondre :

- Tu seras mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de souffler.

- Vous êtes trop sûr de vous.

Le fondateur des Uchiha regarda alors la foule :

- Vous voyez ? Comme ça ! Arrogance, ironie et paroles morbides. Bon en ce qui concerne les présentations, je pense que Deidara est un cas perdu. Passons à autre chose : l'entrée en scène.

- On n'aurai pas dû faire ça avant la présentation ? questionna Kisame.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Vous devez faire une entrée fracassante où super stylée.

- _Entrée fracassante, _répéta Kisame. Ca me rappelle quelqu'un...

- Je vais vous montrer.

Madara sortit de la pièce, se plaça derrière la porte. Le reste de l'Akatsuki attendit quelques secondes, avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas incroyable, et voir leur chef, Sharingans de nouveau activés, dans la pose de la présentation.

- A qui le tour ?

- Tobi veut faire ! lança l'homme masqué.

Nouvelle vague d'exaspération anticipée. Madara aquiesca, et Tobi sortit de la pièce. Il replaça la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la poignet tourna, Tobi ouvrit la porte de façon civilisé. Il leva les deux bras au ciel, se cambra ridiculement, et cria :

- Voici Tobiiiiiii !

Silence absolument complet d'au moins mille ans

- B-Bien Tobi, se décida Konan alors que tout le monde restait bouche ouverte devant tant de puérilité.

- Cette leçon n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être, Madara-sama, intervint Kakuzu. On ne peut pas toujours faire la même entrée, suivant l'endroit où l'on se rend.

- Et puis d'abord, on est des Ninjas, hm. On est censés être discrets, continua le blond.

Madara soupira. Si, cette leçon était importante. Toutes les leçons sont sacrées et importantes si l'on veut se prétendre un _méchant. _

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à s'adonner à des exercices tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. A la fin de la journée, Madara était vaincu.

Non, il ne pourrait pas faire de ces gens une bande de vilains craints et respectés.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Guide du beau gosse**

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient réunis dehors, à part Zetsu. Leur chef suprême, le magnifique Madara leur avait donné rendez-vous à l'aide d'une lettre contenant ces mots : " Apprendre à être beau gosse. Jeudi. Huit heures."

A l'heure du rendez-vous, tous les méchants étaient donc réunis, assis sur des rochers qui trainaient çà et là. Tous, sauf Madara. Alors que ses surbordonnés commençaient à s'agacer, l'Uchiha arriva, l'air radieux.

- Leçon n°15 du guide de la beau-gosse-attitude : on n'arrive pas à l'heure à un rendez-vous.

- Madara-sama, commença Konan, pourquoi nous donnez rendez-vous si vous n'arrivez jamais à l'heure ?

- J'aime faire mon effet, ma belle.

Il dévisagea longuement ses subordonnés avant de commencer :

- Un sondage a été réalisé par notre cher Zetsu. L'année dernière encore, nous nous positionnions premiers dans le classement des "bandes de beaux gosses" et aujourd'hui, nous sommes redescendus en onzième place. Nous avons chacun perdu ce qui faisait de nous notre charme et qui rendait folle toute les femmes de chaque pays. Je vais donc vous faire effectuer ce stage pour vous faire redresser la barre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sondage inutile ?! demanda Hidan, furieux qu'on l'ait réveillé si tôt.

- Je viens de vous le dire. Vous avez chacun un potentiel qui vous est propre : Je suis le symbole de la virilité et de la puissance, Itachi est le brun ténébreux, Kisame est une espèce de virilité cruelle, Hidan est la délicieuse folie, Kakuzu est l'homme riche, Sasori est le velour et la sensualité, Deidara est arrogant et jeune, Pain est torturé et taciturne, Konan est douce et froide à la fois.

- Et comment est Tobi, demanda l'homme masqué.

- Tu... Tobi est... Tobi est adorable...

Tout le monde soupira.

- Je vais vous apprendre à exploiter de nouveau vos capacités de séduction. Itachi, mon chou, on commence par toi.

Blasé, il approcha de son maître. Celui-ci le dévisagea un long moment, avant de se lancer :

- Première leçon : le sourire de beau gosse.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sourire.

- Tu dois te forcer.

- Vous savez, Itachi sourit très rarement, défendit Kisame.

Mais son chef ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait son cadet, Sharingans activés, et le menaçait clairement. Itachi soupira, et sourit. Il tenta de sourire, plutôt. Ses traits étaits crispés, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de peau sur ce visage pour que cela s'étende en sourire.

- C'est très moche, commenta Deidara.

- En effet, aquiescèrent les autres en choeur.

- Tu dois te détendre un peu. Un grand sourire ne t'irait pas, alors essaie un sourire en coin, juste.

Il essaya. Sa bouche partit maladroitement sur le côté de son visage, le déformant complètement. Il était parfaitement affreux.

- Essaie un sourire sans les dents.

Ce qu'il fit. Mais ses lèvres étaient si fines qu'il ressemblait à un mélange de... de... de rien. Madara soupira :

- Je crois que tu es mieux quand tu ne souris pas.

- Je vous avais prévenu, blâma Kisame.

- Insolent ! C'est ton tour.

Le reste du groupe appréhendait un peu. Et ils avaient raison.

Kisame sourit, toutes dents (pointues) dehors, le rendant absolument effrayant. Ses petits yeux ronds étaient plissés, et disparaissaient presque dans cet étrange visage.

- B-Bon. Disons que c'est cet air là qui fait ton charme, s'empressa de dire Konan, qui se doutait qu'on ne pourrait rien faire non plus de Kisame.

- J'ai toujours su que j'étais irrésitible, se vanta le grand bleu.

- Sasori, c'est ton tour chéri.

Le roux pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et sourit de son air fatigué.

- Magnifique, complimenta Madara. C'est parfait Saso. Tu es tellement mesquin et sensuel ! A qui le tour ?

- Tobi veut essayer !

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme masqué. Il allait enlever son masque et enfin leur dévoiler son visage ? Sans un son, ils hochèrent tous la tête, lentement et attendirent. Près d'une minute écoulée et Tobi ne bougeait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du sourire de Tobi ? demanda-t-il.

Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Au bout de quelques autres secondes, la réponse leur vint : Tobi souriait sous son masque, et n'avait apparemment pas pris en compte le fait que ses camarades ne voyaient pas à travers la matière. Tous soupirèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es très beau Tobi, lança Kakuzu. Très beau.

- Tobi est heureux parce qu'il réussit toujours les exercices de Madara-sama.

- Oui. Deidara, mon chat, c'est à toi.

Le blond sortit un des sourires dont il avait l'habitude : charmeur, arrogant et presque angélique à la fois.

- Pas mal, dit Madara sur un ton satisfait. Hidan, essayes, beau gosse.

Hidan sourit, arrogant également, sûr de lui, et une lueur cinglée dans ses pupilles violettes.

- Fidèle à toi-même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Kaku ?

- Je pense que tu es, comme l'a dit le chef, fidèle à toi-même.

- Vous vous direz des mots doux plus tard. Kakuzu, ma puce, essaies voir.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi.

- J'ai le visage naturellement effrayant. A cause de mes cicatrices, mon sourire ferait faire fuir n'importe quelle femme. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, elles coûtent tellement cher à entretenir.

- Je comprend, aquesca Madara. Passons à Konan.

L'expression neutre de la jeune femme s'adoucit fortement, laissant place aux sourires doux qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était avec Yahiko et Nagato.

Tous lâchèrent un "ahhh..." d'extase, devant cette féminité. Et on en manquait cruellement à l'Akatsuki.

- Tu es si belle, Konan. Bravo.

- Merci Madara-sama, dit-elle humblement.

- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour, soupira Pain.

- Non, tout comme Itachi, cet air hautain te va si bien.

Pain hocha doucement la tête, soulagé.

- Madara-sama, puis-je vous poser une petite question ? demanda Konan en levant le doigt.

- Bien sûr, beauté.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous donnez des surnoms ?

- J'y venais. Certaines personnes adooooorent qu'on les valorise, et les surnoms sont un bon moyen de le faire.

- Mais les votres sont ridicules, commenta Itachi.

- Tu trouves, mon chou ?

Ils aquiescèrent tous. Madara-sama était beau et il séduisait n'importe quelle femme, et il était impossible de se douter qu'il utilisait des méthodes de drague si ringardes.

- Maintenant, vous allez tous trouver un surnom affectueux et flatteur à l'égard de votre binôme. Itachi, à toi.

- Je refuse.

- Pardon ?!

- Je refuse, répéta-t-il.

- Ecoutes-moi bien chaton, t'as pas le choix. JE suis celui qui tire les ficelles, je suis également ton aîné, ton chef au sein de l'Akatsuki, et ton ancêtre. Ca te fais donc un bon nombre de raisons de respecter mes ordres.

Sans vraiment écouter les menaces de son chef, Itachi se demanda comment se faisait-il que Madara ait pu vivre si longtemps et garder son apparence de jeune homme. Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un " c'est clair ? " de la part de son chef. Il chercha le regard de Pain, dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide, mais le chef officiel semblait aussi dépité que lui. Il se tourna alors vers Kisame, le regarda longuement, et d'une voix neutre, il dit :

- Mon géant bleu.

- Pas très original, mais si c'est ce que tu ressens pour Kisame. Les autres, soyez plus affectueux.

- Et pourquoi Itachi n'est pas obligé de l'être ? demanda Sasori.

Madara eut un rire agréable, et glissa sa main dans le dos du jeune Uchiha. La seconde d'après, Itachi sursautait violemment, et tournait un regard choqué et furieux à son supérieur. Oui, Madara venait de lui pincer la fesse. L'aîné lui adressa un clin d'oeil puis ordonna à Kisame de trouver un surnom.

- Un surnom ? A Itachi-san ? Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait...

- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon grand.

L'homme-requin soupira. Il réfléchit un instant, puis trouva :

- Mon cristal de glace noire.

- C'est presque poétique. J'aime bien. Bon, à qui le tour ?

Pain se tourna vers Konan, il lui prit discrètement la main et lui dit distinctement :

- Le rayon de soleil dans le ciel gris d'Ame.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard en souriant, tandis que tous les autres étaient émus de cette petite scène. Ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'ils entendirent Konan répondre :

- Le pont qui nous mènera vers la paix.

La foule lâcha un "oooh " attendrit, avant que Madara ne continue :

- Sasori, chéri, à toi.

Le rouquin lâcha alors de but en blanc :

- Mon explosion de beauté.

Un ange passa, et pendant que Pain et Konan tentaient de l'attraper parce que selon eux il " voulait usurper l'identité " de la belle bleue, Madara applaudit :

- Oh, Sasori, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les mots.

- Je suis un artiste, vous savez.

Les joues enflammées et le regard obstinément accroché au sol, Deidara lui répondit :

- Mon éternelle... euh...

Puis il regarda les cheveux du roux.

- Flamme ! Mon éternelle flamme flamboyante.

- Bieeeeen, vous deux ! Très bien même. Kakuzu, Hidan.

- Détraqué sadique et masochiste.

- Vieux croûton avare.

Madara grinça des dents, se retint de ne pas plonger ces deux idiots dans une illusion où ils seraient attachés l'un à l'autre et ne devraient cesser de se dire des douceurs s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'une bombe explose.

Il leur lança cependant un regard assez noir pour leur faire comprendre son énèrvement. Hidan qui ne respectait personne d'autre que Jashin soutint son regard, tandis que Kakuzu qui n'aimait pas perdre du temps (donc de l'argent) se lança :

- Mon prêtre de la souffrance.

- Ouais, ouais ! Toi t'es mon précieux et ténébreux chirurgien de la mort !

- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, remarqua Madara. Bon, passons à la suite.

- Tobi aussi veut trouver un surnom ! Il va trouver un surnom pour Madara-sama.

L'homme masqué posa alors un doigt sur sa tempe et commença à réfléchir profondément. Madara-sama était très gentil ! Et il était aussi très fort ! Et il était beau, et il faisait toujours des compliments à Tobi. Il repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eu un jour avec Hidan : " _Crois-moi Tobi, si un jour un beau mec musclé vient te voir, et commence à te dire des trucs gentils du genre " tu es beau " ou ce genre de trucs, c'est qu'il est gay" _. Madara-sama était très fort, alors il était sûrement musclé. C'était donc ça ?

- Gay-sama !

Un interminable moment de silence. Hidan retenait un fou rire avec les larmes aux yeux, tandis que tous les autres avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Tobi venait de traiter Madara de gay ! Et puis, est-ce que Madara était gay ? Oui, il couchait avec des femmes, mais il avait bien pincé la fesse d'Itachi, non ? Et tous ces surnoms qu'il leur avait donnés ? Et son admiration pour Sasori ?

- Tobi.

Ce nom prononcé d'une façon si menaçante fit frissoner tous les membres, sauf Hidan toujours crispé par son envie de rire.

- Tobi, mon lapin, cours.

- Hein ?

- Cours le vite et le plus loin possible.

Voyant le visage enragé de Madara, l'homme au masque ne perdit pas de temps et s'exécuta. Il fut cependant bientôt poursuivit par un Uchiha beaucoup trop rapide et beaucoup trop près de lui.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki comptèrent tous en choeur :

- 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

**BOUUUUUUM **

**" Tobi s'excuuuuuuuuseuuuh " **

Et il décolla vers d'autres cieux

**oOoOoOoOo**

Zetsu avait été chargé de faire les sondages pour Madara, et celui-ci avait été très en colère en en voyant les résultats.

Parce qu'il avait été créé par Madara, Zetsu avait toute sa confiance.

Mauvaise idée. Parce que Zetsu ne tirait pas son amusement de la même manière que le commun des mortels.

Madara, qui était pourtant un Shinobi et un homme très prudent avait commis deux fois de suite la même erreur : il n'avait pas su protéger ses secrets. Ni ceux du reste de l'Akatsuki. Et ils étaient à présent entre de mauvaises mains.

Celles de Zetsu.

- _Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée, _se vanta la partie noire.

- Je dois l'avouer. Combien tu penses qu'on peut en retirer ? questionna la partie blanche.

Zetsu noir regarda l'appareil dans ses mains.

- _Une bonne petite fortune. J'en connais qui paieraient cher pour ça._

Pauvres Akatsukiens. Ils ne se doutaient même pas du danger qui les guettait en ce moment même.

Zetsu regarda une nouvelle fois ses mains, pour détailler plus précisément la caméra qu'il tenait. Un bel appareil dernier cri, une qualité de son et d'image encore jamais vues sur Terre.

Madara n'avait pas été assez prudent et maintenant ses ridicules entretients avec le reste de l'Akatsuki avait été filmés. De quoi se fendre la poire pour les dix prochaines décennies.

Et en effet, des gens seraient prêt à payer le prix fort pour voir un tel spectacle. Par exemple, Sasuke Uchiha et Orochimaru, qui avaient tous les deux une dent contre Itachi.

Ou Uzumaki Naruto.

Ou Maïto Gaï.

Ou le Tsuchikage.

Ou la liste des Seigneurs qui avaient déjà fait appel aux services de l'Akatsuki. Et elle était longue.

Zetsu se réjouit une fois de plus. Il avait une vraie mine d'or entre les mains.

Et bientôt le monde connaîtrait le rire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Eeeet voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire un peu stupide ! Ouais, pour les surnoms j'ai sorti ce qui me passait par la tête ( pas fameux mais on s'en fiche ).**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine, j'espère !**


End file.
